For a large number of reasons, it is desirable to tape objects. For example, a stack of otherwise independent objects can be held together for handling purposes by applying a strip of tape around the objects.
The taping of an object can, and often is, performed manually. However, in cases where the taping must be repeated, for example in a production line operation, it is desirable to provide machinery for applying the tape. Thus, where suitable machinery is available, the tape can be applied more efficiently when compared with manual operations.
DuBroff U.S. Pat. No. 2,972,843 discloses an apparatus typical of machinery developed for taping objects. In this case, the apparatus is adapted to provide a strip of tape around a cluster of cases or cartons located at the top of a stack of the cases. The tape is applied in a horizontal plane, and by securing this upper cluster of cases, the apparatus tends to stabilize the entire stack to facilitate handling.
In the apparatus of this prior patent, a spool of tape is mounted on a support which is adapted to transport the spool around the perimeter of the stack. The support also carries a roller which follows the spool and which engages the tape as it is applied. A clamping and severing device is employed for holding an end of the tape during movement of the spool and for cutting the tape to prepare the apparatus for the next operating cycle.
In this patented system, the stack of cases is supported on a pallet, and the tape-applying mechanisms are mounted on elevated transverse supports whereby the stack can be moved in beneath the tape-applying mechanism. A linkage arrangement is operated through positioning of a stack of cases beneath the tape-applying mechanism whereby a stack of a particular size is required to initiate operation of the apparatus.